


Extra Credit

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, cross dressing, fishnet stockings, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Hanson’s musical theory professor needed to get laid.</p><p>Arin knew this, from the very core of his soul. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



Arin Hanson’s musical theory professor needed to get laid.

Arin knew this, from the very core of his soul. 

The guy was good looking, and he dressed more like a student than some of the students, in band shirts and old jeans. His wild curly hair was usually let loose, and he had a bad habit of letting his glasses droop down to the very tip of his nose. 

A guy that good looking teaching an eight to ten class on Friday nights had to be missing out on some prime socializing, let alone major ass. 

(Of course, this was all out of the goodness of Arin’s heart. Not because he’d been staying up late jerking off and imagine those same brown eyes looking into his, imagined pulling Professor Avidan’s dick out and swallowing it down. Imagined being bent over his desk and getting fucked by Avidan’s massive cock. 

Which had to be massive, because some of those jeans he wore were SKINNY, and the guy seemed to pop a boner if he had to raise his voice. Which was the other reason he obviously needed to get laid.) 

Arin just had to figure out how he was going to get the guy alone - he was cagey as balls, and always barricaded himself in his office with a grubby old notebook. 

As it happened, an opportunity arose. 

* * * 

“Hey, Arin, can you come to my office after class?” Dan (”Professor Avidan is so not me, just call me Dan”) handed Arin his paper, and he was giving Arin a disappointed look. 

Arin looked down at his paper - he had gotten a C minus on it, and Dan had drawn a little sad face, with “see me” in red pen. 

Arin’s heart sped up, and he tried to look contrite. “Yes, Professor.”  
The lesson went on, and Dan took up his favorite spot, cross legged on the desk, elbows on his knees. He played the music, and he closed his eyes and just... swayed, as the music washed through the room. 

Was that the kind of face he wore when he came? Arin bet that he did. His dick got harder, straining against his pajama pants (because why wear real pants to class, when the dorm was just five minutes away?). 

* * *

“Arin,” said Dan, and he leaned back against his desk, looking over his glasses at Arin, who was sitting in front of him. “You were doing so good in the beginning of the semester. What’s happened?”

“What do you mean?” Arin put his hands in his lap, hoping that his erection wasn’t too obvious. God, Dan had the most kissable lips....

“Well, now for instance,” Dan said dryly, and Arin blinked, shaking his head a bit to get back to normal. “You just zoned out.”

“Sorry about that,” Arin said, and he let his voice drop half an octave, looking up at Dan through his eyelashes. “I got... distracted.”

“Did you.” Dan’s mouth formed a line, and he raised an eyebrow. “Are you high?”

“What?!” That was unexpected. “No! I don’t do any of that shit!” 

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Dan said quickly. “When I was your age - you’re nineteen, right? - when I was your age, I smoked plenty of the wacky tabaccy.” He smiled, amused by his own cheesiness.  
God, could the guy get any cuter? 

“No, I prefer to pursue less... illegal ways of enjoying myself,” said Arin, and he leaned forward, so that his face was almost touching his professor’s stomach with his forehead. He looked up at Dan through his eyelashes, and was gratified when the man swallowed loudly. 

“So, uh, if I may ask, what’s been distracting you?” Dan crossed his arms. leaning back further. His flat ass was pressed against the lip of the desk - there would probably be an indentation.   
Arin wanted to press his face into it, maybe bite it. 

“Well...,” said Arin, and he put a hand on the desk, almost touching Dan’s hip. He leaned forward, still looking up. He was way into Dan’s personal space. He could smell him - like soap and something almost floral. “There’s this... really hot guy in class.”

“I’m sure you can put aside your boner for your studies,” Dan said. 

“I dunno, man. It’s a pretty impressive boner. This guy is, like, majorly hot.” Arin’s other arm went to the desk as well, and the professor was caged in. 

“Well, uh... you can totally pursue him. When you’re not in class.” Dan licked his lips. His mouth was dry enough that Arin could hear him do it. 

“But I only see him in class.” Arin actually stood up, so that they were face to face. They were chest to chest, and Arin realized, all at once, that he was a good deal bigger than his professor. He could pin him without much trouble. 

“Well, that’s, uh... you should ask this guy out, assuming he’s interested. In guys.” Dan was staring straight into Arin’s eyes. “When you’re not in class, I mean.” 

“Well, are you?” 

“Am I what?”

“Interested in guys.” Arin took a leap, put a hand on his professor’s shoulder. 

“I, uh... I haven’t put too much thought into that,” said Dan. Then he blinked. “Wait, what?” 

Arin leaned in and kissed him. 

There was a shocked moment, and then Dan pulled back, staring at Arin with wide eyes. 

“I could... lose my job,” he stuttered. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” said Arin, and he went in for another kiss. 

This time, Dan’s hands were on the back of his head, tangling in his ponytail, and Arin moaned against him, pressing closer, his hands going to Dan's hips. He kissed him with a desperation that didn't entirely feel... healthy. He was clinging to Arin, and when they pulled apart to breathe, Dan looked like a rabbit in a snare. 

“I could lose my job,” Dan mumbled, but he was still clinging to Arin. “Fuck, I can't....” The bridge of his glasses pressed against Arin's forehead.

Arin kissed him again, harder this time, and he pulled Dan closer to him, so that they were hip to hip. Dan was so THIN, it felt like Arin could lift him up and carry him, practically. 

Arin pulled away from Dan's lips, moved to Dan's neck, where the skin was warm and soft and salty, and Dan was almost _keening_ , clutching at Arin's hair, moving to hold on to his back, as Arin left a lovely chain of hickies along Dan's neck. 

“I could lose my job,” Dan parroted, and his hands were moving down, to Arin's ass, pulling him closer, and now they were dick to dick, and he was hard, hard and hot and heavy against Arin's thigh. 

“You won't lose your job,” Arin said, and he kissed lower, pushing down the collar of his shirt, actually biting him, hard enough that Dan moaned, loudly, in the back of his throat. 

“I'm... not supposed to... with a... student, oh fuck, Arin,” Dan sagged back against the desk, and fuck....

“Don't worry about that,” Arin murmured into his neck, and then lower, his hands going to the hem of Dan's shirt, pushing it up, and he kissed down and down, kissing over Dan's heartbeat, swiping a tongue over his nipple. “Let me... take care of you.” 

“This is fucked up,” Dan mumbled, still holding on to Arin's hair. “Fuck, you're... you're such a....” 

“Devilishly handsome individual?” Arin dropped on his knees, and Dan made an involuntary noise, looking down at him. 

Arin looked up, trying to look sexy, the image of sin incarnate. He kind of wished his hair was loose, but no, that would be a pain in the ass to deal with. But no, he was all big eyes and swollen lips. 

“Kid,” Dan mumbled, but his hand was on top of Arin's head, and he let Arin pull his belt open, let Arin unbutton his pants. 

“I'm gonna choose to take that as a compliment,” Arin said, and he pressed his face into Dan's crotch. It was thick and heavy, even through the denim, and Arin could feel the wet head, staining through the denim. 

Dan moaned, and his hips jerked forward, and Arin gave a mental fist pump. He was totally right – anyone that horny over a little bit of stimulation like this was _desperate._

“So, uh, when was the last time you did this?” Arin palmed Dan's cock through his pants, pressing the heel of his hand against the shaft. 

“Last time I utterly sabotaged my career and probably sent myself to go live in a cardboard box under a bridge?” said Dan. “I don't even know.” 

“You're looking at this the wrong way,” Arin said, and he shoved Dan's underwear down around his thighs with his jeans. 

Shit. His dick was as big as Arin had guessed.

“How am I looking at this the wrong way?” Dan leaned back, putting one hand back on the desk. His other hand was still on Arin's head. He seemed... almost resigned. 

“I mean... do you really not want me to do this?” Arin sat back on his heels. “If you really don't want it, I can go back to my dorm room and jerk off a fuckton -” 

“Did you have to add that?” 

“It's the truth, man.” 

“Lovely.”

“So I can go back to my dorm, do my own thing, I won't even shoot you longing looks across the classroom. I'll be a good little student.” Arin put a hand over his heart, looked up at Dan with an expression that hopefully conveyed sincerity. 

Dan looked down at him for a good long while, frowning. Arin almost got up – new most embarrassing moment of his life story, so at least he got something out of this mess – but then Dan's hand tightened in his hair. 

“Fuck it,” Dan said philosophically. “If you're gonna suck my cock, suck my cock.” 

“That's what I like to hear,” Arin said, and he took Dan in his hand – long and thick, even more gorgeous than Arin had imagined. He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Dan's cock, and he looked up at him and grinned, before swallowing him down, inch by inch by glorious inch. 

“Holy fuck!” It was the loudest noise Arin had ever heard coming out of Dan's mouth. He was impressed. He'd been practicing on a dildo, and occasionally with his roommate. 

Arin swallowed around Dan's cock, as it hit his throat, and he bobbed his head, his cheeks hollowing out. He looked up at Dan, and was gratified by his expression.

He was equally rapturous getting his dick sucked as he was listening to music in class. Another internal fist pump. Arin was gooooood, if he said so himself.

Dan was moaning, and the hand not in Arin's hair was across his own mouth, trying to muffle the sound, trying to be quiet as he rocked his hips, rolled them into Arin's mouth. 

“I'm... fuck, Arin...” He was almost fucking Arin's face, his knees trembling, and then he was cumming, gobs of thick, salty, bitter cum shooting down his throat, and Arin pulled back, coughing, as Dan kept cumming, getting it on Arin's face, to go with the drool that had puddled down his chin. 

“Shit,” Arin said, and he made a big show of licking the cum off of his lips. “When was the last time you shot your wad, dude? That was like... fucking ice cream, Jesus.” 

Dan raised an eyebrow, managing to look skeptical and sexily disheveled. “Are you seriously complaining about the texture of my jizz?” 

“You can't improve if you don't get feedback,” Arin said, and Dan blushed. 

It was one of his default lines in class. 

“So, uh... I guess I'll get going,” said Arin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd never really gotten to the point where Dan would actually touch him. Apart from the fantasies involving his teacher getting bent over the desk and taking Arin's cock, but that was probably unlikely. 

“Wait!” Dan put a hand up, then blushed. “I, uh....” He swallowed. “It'd be... unfair for me to just... leave you like that.” He indicated Arin's cock, hard and wet in his pajama pants. 

Arin raised an eyebrow. “Are you offering me a blow job, professor?” 

“Oh god.” Dan covered his face with one hand, seemingly unaware that his dick was still hanging out. “That makes it weird.” 

“Calling it a blow job?” Arin stepped closer, so that they were once again chest to chest. The head of Dan's cock brushed against Arin's pajama pants, and it left a wet impression. “I didn't see you as being the squeamish type.”

“No, calling me professor.” Dan brought a cautious hand down – fuck, he had huge hands, Dan had once gotten off while imagining those long fingers in his mouth - and palmed Arin's dick. 

“But.. you are my professor,” Arin said, and he put on a voice he hoped was coquettish. “Please, professor, will you make me cum?”

Dan swallowed thickly, and he wrapped his fingers around Arin's cock, rubbing him through the thin fabric. “Dude,” he said, “are you even wearing underwear?”

Arin shrugged. “I didn't see the point.” He moaned, rocking his hips forward, humping into Dan's hand. 

“You've been planning this!” Dan's hand slid into Arin's pants, and he was holding Arin's cock. He was actually holding Arin's cock, that was definitely a thing that was happening, holy shit. 

Arin took a deep, gasping breath, pressing his forehead against Dan's shoulder, and he rocked his hips forward, fucking Dan's fist. “Oh fuck,” Arin murmured, “Professor....” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Dan shoved down the waistband of Arin's pants, and he began to bump, doing something twisty with his wrist when he reached the head. “Are you getting off on this?” 

“Well, duh,” Arin said, and he swiveled his hips, pressing his dick further into Dan's hand. “Isn't it obvious?” 

“Would you have sucked me off if I wasn't your professor?” Dan's hand stilled, and Arin whined. “Just some guy you met at a bar?”

“Well, no, because I don't go to bars,” said Arin, and he grinned at Dan's frustrated expression. “But yeah. I'd totally still wanna fuck you. This just makes it... kinky.” He grinned with all his teeth, and Dan shivered. 

“You're such a shit,” Dan said conversationally, but he began to jerk Arin off in earnest now, his other hand sliding under Arin's shirt, to skate across Arin's chest. He flicked his thumb across Arin's nipple, and Arin moaned, his hips jerking forward. 

“I'm sorry, professor,” said Arin, and he shook, his legs going weak, his toes curling and his hands clutching at Dan's shirt. “Please don't take it off my f-f-final grade oh fuck Dan do that again, please.” 

Dan twisted Arin's nipples, one after the other, and then Arin came with a gasp and a moan, pleasure twining through his bones like a cat, and he came across Dan's wrist, breathing heavily, his toes curling and his knees shaking. 

“You are such a kinky fuck,” Dan said, and he let go of Arin's cock, looking down at his wrist with mild distaste. “You still need to improve your grade.”

“I do much better with one on one teaching,” said Arin, fluttering his eyelashes, and he tucked his dick into his pants. “You could, uh... you could come to my dorm room tomorrow night.”

“You're kidding, right?” Dan tucked his own dick back into his pants, and leaned over, tearing a page out of his precious notebook and writing on it. “Here's my number, and my address.” He bit his lip, looking to the side. “You can, uh... you can come over. If you'd like. Tomorrow.” 

Arin leaned forward, and he smiled, kissing Dan. 

“I'll be sure to show up for my... extra credit,” Arin said, and he leaned down, grabbing his backpack, and sauntered out of Dan's office.

He didn't actually pump his fist into the air until he was out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin goes to visit his professor, in pursuit of his extra credit.

Arin shifted from foot to foot, trying to get comfortable.

Ha! Comfortable! As if he could try for "comfort" in a situation like this.

Although when he put it like that, it sounded a lot more... dire than it actually was. He was doing all of this by his own choice. Just... fuck, his legs were cold. 

Taking a deep breath, Arin knocked on the door he was standing in front of. 

Professor Avidan opened the door. 

He didn't look like much of a professor - his wild, curly hair was a cloud around his face, and he was wearing an old Rush t-shirt, with a pair of jeans that were holey enough to be on their way to sainthood. His glasses were balancing on the tip of his nose, and he looked sleepy. 

"Arin! I, uh... didn't think you'd come." He cleared his throat, taking in Arin's long trench coat. "Come on in."

"Thanks, professor," Arin said, and he stepped in gingerly. 

"You can call me Dan," said Dan, closing and locking the door behind Arin. He just stood in front of the door, fiddling with his hands, for almost a minute, the awkward silence filled with the ticking clock. 

"So, uh... Dan. Nice place you got here." Arin shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat, looking around the small apartment. There were posters on the walls, and filing cabinets no doubt filled with teacher-y stuff lining the walls. There was an old, incredibly ugly couch in the middle of the living room, and the kitchen table was made of some kind of sturdy dark wood, and covered in even more papers.

"Thanks," said Dan, rubbing the back of his neck. "Could I get you anything? I've got some beer, tea, coffee...."

"I legally can't drink beer," Arin said, just to watch Dan's face flush. "Are you trying to corrupt me, professor?"

"Well, um, I -" 

"Relax." Arin took a step closer, until they were almost touching. He had the professor backed into a door. "I'm just fucking with you."

"R-really funny," Dan said hollowly, and then he cleared his throat. "Would you want to go over that paper you handed in last week? The one I gave back yesterday, I mean."

"I was thinking we could pursue some less... academic routes," said Arin, and now he was definitely pressing closer, his chest barely brushing Dan's. The buttons of his trench coat pressed into Dan's chest through his shirt. 

"Let me take your coat!" Dan said, and his voice was borderline hysterical. 

"Please do," Arin said, and he smiled at Dan. Had the professor noticed that Arin was wearing makeup yet? What about the fact that his legs were more or less naked? 

"That requires you to take your coat _off_ , Arin," said Dan, exasperation breaking through the nerves. 

"I thought maybe... you could do it, since my hands are occupied," said Arin.

"Your hands aren't - oh!" Dan jumped, when Arin put his blunt hands on the professor's narrow hips. 

Arin looked down at the knot he'd tied the sash in, then back up into Dan's face, and he licked his lips, raising his eyebrows. "Aren't you gonna undo it?"

"Dude," Dan said, "you watch too much fucking porn, you know that?"

"Well, of course it's fucking porn. What other kinds of porn are there? I mean, like, food porn and shit like that, but what's the point of watching food that you can't even eat?"

"So watching sex you can't have is more exciting?" Dan's hands were only shaking a bit as he untied the sash, Arin noted. His face was turning red as well. 

"Nah man, you can get an orgasm out of watching sex you're not having. You just get hungry watching food you can't eat." 

The coat fell open, and Dan made a surprised noise.

Arin took a step back, wiggling his hips just enough to make the short skirt swish around his thighs. 

"Do you like it, professor?" Arin did a twirl, shrugging out of the coat entirely, so that he was standing there in the short plaid skirt, the white blouse, and the fishnet stockings. He'd kicked his flip flops off right before he'd walked in, and hopefully nobody had stolen them. 

"I... mean, dude, I, uh...." Dan sagged back against the door, and anxiety spiked in Arin's gut. Shit. Was Dan not into this? Had he miscalculated? 

The lump in Dan's pants seemed to suggest that he wasn't totally repelled by the idea. 

"Where did you get a skirt in your size?" Dan’s voice was raspy, and his expression was borderline desperate. 

“I’ve got a friend who makes costumes and shit.” Arin took another step back, and another, until he was leaning against the table, supporting himself by his arms. He spread his legs for balance, and the fishnet bit into the soft skin of his thighs. “She’s totally pro me getting some of that prime teacher dick.”

“I could lose my job,” Dan said, still pressed against the door. 

“Who’s gonna notice that you’ve got a houseguest?” Arin grinned. “Maybe they’ll congratulate you for finally getting some ass!” He laughed. “I didn’t actually tell anyone that I’m seducing _you_ , professor Avidan.”

“Oh god,” Dan groaned. He covered his face with one of his big hands, then crossed his arms across his chest, and Arin had to admire the bulge of muscle that he caught. He wanted those arms around him, like, right now. “How did you even get here in that get up?” 

“It’s not like anyone was staring at my legs,” Arin said. “I drove in, then I just came up the steps.” He ran his hands down his body, from his sides to his hips, pressing the fabric tighter against himself. “Unless you were, professor?”

“Well, um, they’re… quite nice.” Dan swallowed thickly, taking a step forward. His cock was making a sizable bulge in his jeans, and Arin just wanted to press his face into it. 

“Yeah?” Arin pulled himself onto the table, which didn’t even creak. He sat with his legs in a “v”, putting his elbows down on top of his thighs, and he was aware of the way the red plaid of the skirt contrasted with the paleness of his thighs and the criss-cross grid of the fishnet. 

“Are you seriously trying to seduce me like this?” Dan broke, taking another step forward, his hands clenched at his sides. 

“I mean, I figured that you came pre-seduced, what with me sucking your dick and whatnot.” Arin extended one leg, and Dan was just close enough that he could touch it if he reached out. 

“One how blowie does not a seduction make,” Dan said, and he was using his teacher voice. 

Something in Arin’s belly melted, and he shivered, his cock twitching under the skirt. He shivered harder when Dan’s hand went to his ankle, squeezing it, sliding up the line of his leg. The fishnet rasped across the soft skin of his hands. 

“So, uh… what does a seduction make?” Arin swallowed thickly, as Dan walked towards him slowly, like he was being pulled by a leash. He stopped when he was right between Arin’s thighs, his big hands spread across the pale skin. 

“A lot of things,” said Dan, and his voice had gotten huskier. 

“Care to share with the class?” Arin laughed, suddenly nervous. 

“If you don’t stop making the professor jokes, I swear to fucking god, I will -”  
“You’ll what?” Before he could lose his nerve, Arin grabbed Dan’s shirt, pulling him closer, until they were chest to chest. “What will you do?” 

“I… don’t know,” Dan said. His breath was hot and alien across Arin’s face. 

“Good enough,” Arin said. He lunged forward, and he kissed Dan, his hands still clutching at Dan’s shirt. Dan’s scruff was rough against Arin’s cheeks, and his big hands were on Arin’s hips, squeezing him, pulling him closer. Dan’s tongue tasted faintly like coffee, and his teeth were blunt against Arin’s tongue. 

“Fuck,” Dan gasped, pulling back, a line of spit going from his mouth to Arin’s lip. “Oh, fuck.”

“I mean, if you’d like,” Arin all but purred. “I brought… supplies. They’re in my coat pocket.” 

“Oh my god,” Dan mumbled, pressing his forehead against Arin’s. “I gotta know,” he said, his hands running up and down Arin’s thighs, disappearing under the hem of the skirt, “what were you planning on doing, if this seduction shit fell through?”

“It’d be a funny story,” Arin said. “I didn’t think it’d fall through, though.” He looked at Dan through his eyelashes, all coquettish innocence. “I can tell you desperately need to fuck something, and I know you like me….”

“How can you tell that I need to fuck something?” Dan’s hands were moving higher, grabbing at Arin’s hips. He was panting and licking his lips, enough that Arin just _had_ to kiss him again, hard mouth to mouth kissing that left them both shaking, Dan’s fingers tangled in the fabric of the skirt.

“Because you’re reacting like this,” Arin said, moving one hand down to cup between Dan’s legs, squeezing his cock through the thin denim. “C’mon, professor. I’m sure you’ve got some stuff to… teach me….” Arin put on a pout, blinking up at him. His lipstick was spread across Dan’s lips, but then there was that wide expanse of neck, and Dan’s adam’s apple….

Dan moaned, his head tilting back, and his hips jerked forward, pressing against Arin’s thigh. His cock was hard, pre already starting to drool out of it, wetting the front in a dark patch by his zipper. 

“Fuck, you’re so… fuck,” Arin said, pulling back and just looking. He was… fuck, Dan was just so fucking gorgeous, it was almost unfair. He’d have been a lot angrier about it, if not for the fact that he could feel Dan quivering under his hands, could see the way Dan was gasping for air, his whole body shaking. 

“Real eloquent,” Dan said against Arin’s mouth his hands moving cautiously towards Arin’s inner thighs, finding the lump in the gusset of the stockings. 

“Will that be taken off of my final grade, professor?” Arin simpered, and he wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist, pulling him closer and rolling his hips forward. He was so hard that he was probably leaking through the panties, through the stockings - it was a miracle he hadn’t leaked through the damn skirt already. 

“You’re really into that shit, aren’t you?” Dan cautiously pulled open the first button of Arin’s shirt, then the next one. He slid his hand in under the fabric like a thief in the night, pinching one of Arin’s nipples, grabbing his pec and squeezing. “Do you want to, uh… stay after class?”

“What happened to the whole ‘I’m gonna lose my job’ stuff that you’ve been going on about?” Arin moaned, biting back the urge to make even more noise. Fuck. He was a sucker for nipple play. 

“You’re right,” Dan said. “I haven’t actually fucked anyone in… way too long.” The hand under Arin’s skirt squeezed his cock, and Arin moaned, his hips jerking forward. “Anyway, it’s kinda fun indulging in this shit.” He made a philosophical noise. “If I’m gonna lose my job regardless, I may as well enjoy myself.” 

“You could, uh… you could be meaner. If you’d like,” said Arin, breathing heavily. He didn’t even know where the shit coming out of his mouth was coming from.

No, that was a lie. It was coming from the part of him that was still jerking off under the covers of his dorm room, at way too early in the morning, while his roommate was off doing whatever it was he did at weird hours.

“Meaner,” Dan deadpanned. 

“Yeah,” Arin said, breathing heavily. “I mean, uh, if that’s… what you’d like.” 

“You are one kinky son of a bitch, you know that?” Dan patted Arin on the thigh, then slapped him, gently. “Up.” 

“Up?” Arin blinked at Dan, nonplussed. 

“I, uh… it’d be kind of hard for me to fuck that… to plow that sweet ass, if you’re sitting on it,” said Dan, and he was awkward enough that Arin burst out laughing, which led (somehow) to more kissing, and then he was standing up again, belly to belly with Dan. 

The professor was so fucking thin it was kind of ridiculous. Arin could probably lift him up without any trouble. 

“So you wanna fuck this sweet ass?” Arin pulled away, breathing heavily. He grabbed Dan’s hands, pressing them onto his ass, and he shivered when Dan squeezed. 

“That is a pretty sweet ass,” Dan allowed, kneading at the muscle like it was bread dough. “A downright plush rump.”

“I cannot believe you just said that,” Arin groaned, pressing his face into Dan’s shoulder. He nipped the stubbly skin of Dan’s neck, just because he could, and then he made a surprised noise, because Dan was grabbing him by the hips and spinning him around. 

Bending him over the goddamn table, oh fuck. 

“Can you believe this?” Dan draped his long, lean body over Arin’s, grinding his crotch against Arin’s ass. He was flipping the skirt up, his hands on Arin’s ass, and oh, he was sliding his fingers along the gusset of the stockings, finding the waistband, shoving them… down, oh fuck. 

“I can… believe it,” Arin said breathlessly, because Dan was kissing down his neck, through the shirt, to his waist, and then he was… he was….

“Fuck!” Arin jerked forward, when he felt the warm breath on his ass. “Are you about to….”

“To?” Dan sounded amused. There was a puff of hot air against Arin’s balls, and Arin shivered - he couldn’t move, the damn stockings were hobbling him, he couldn’t move his legs. “I’m going to assume you’re… clean, because if you put this much thought into everything else.” 

“Yeah, no, I’m… don’t worry about that.” Arin blushed a bit in spite of himself. 

“Good,” said Dan, and then he was pressing forward, his hands on Arin’s ass. He was holding him open, his breath was hot, his tongue was wet and slippery, and it was tracing Arin’s hole, it was… it... . 

“That’s new,” Arin said, and immediately kicked himself. _That’s new_?! How much more ridiculous could he sound? 

“I’m glad to provide a new experience,” Dan said, his voice as dry as his tongue wasn’t, when it swiped across Arin’s hole. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, professor. Please continue my oral exam,” Arin said. 

The pinch on the thigh was totally worth it, and quickly forgotten, because now Dan’s tongue was slipping inside of him, and Arin moaned, his hips jerking forward. Dan’s hands were trying to hold him in place, but it was no good. The hem of the skirt was dancing across the head of his cock, and he was… it was all so….

“Stop,” Arin gasped out, after what felt like not nearly enough time. “Please, dude, please, professor, I’ll call you whatever you want me to call you, but please, I… fuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

Dan pulled back, and when Arin looked over his shoulder, he saw Dan wipe the drool off of his chin, which made Arin shiver, his dick leaking even more, pre-cum puddling on the floor.

This skirt was so done for. Holly was going to kill him. 

“What’s wrong?” Dan’s expression was worried, and Arin felt something in his chest catch.

“Nothing,’ said Arin. “Just, uh… if I’m gonna shoot my goo, I want it with you balls deep inside of me.’

“Shoot your goo,” Dan said, and he groaned, covering his face. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Could you maybe not believe I just said that while you get the lube and condoms from my coat pocket?” Arin shot Dan his most winning look, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“You’re impatient,” Dan said, but he was shoving his pants open, wrapping his hand around his cock and squeezing it. His cock bobbed with every step he took, and Arin eyed it hungrily. 

“You’re not allergic to latex, right? I forgot to ask.” 

“No,” said Dan, as he rummaged through the pockets of Arin’s discarded coat. He pulled out the box of condoms, removing a small, foil wrapped condom and carefully opening it, then rolling it onto his cock. 

“I should’ve asked,” Arin murmured, widening his stance. 

“You thought to bring condoms, but not gloves?” Dan made a tsking noise, and there was a ripping noise that Arin supposed was him opening another condom. 

“I told you I’m… you know, cleaned out,” Arin said, vaguely self conscious. He made a surprised noise when a cold, latex covered finger prodded his ass. It was slick with lube, and he was already relaxed from Dan’s licking. 

“Not the point,” Dan said. “You want me to be your professor? I’ll lecture you on it.” Another finger, and Arin moaned. Dan’s fingers were just as fucking amazing as he had imagined - he’d have to work hard not to just cum, then and there. 

“Can I get a… practical exam?” Arin humped back against Dan’s hand, panting heavily. His cock was bobbing with every thrust and wriggle of his hips, and he was aware of how much he was sweating, how much his hair was sticking to his face, how much pre was drooling out of his cock. 

How fucking desperate for Dan’s cock he actually was. 

“You watch way too much porn,” Dan said, and he was removing his fingers, the blunt head of his cock teasing Arin’s hole. “Unless you’d like a written exam first?”

“No, no, I’m good,” Arin gasped, trying to push Dan deeper into him, but no dice. 

“You absolutely sure?” More teasing swirling of his hips, and where had Dan even gotten this level of assholeness? 

“Yep!” Arin sagged against the table, pressing his face into his arms. He gave a long, drawn out gasp when Dan plunged in. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, that’s kinda the plan,” Dan said, drawing his hips back, then thrusting back in. “Fuck, Arin, you feel amazing.”

“You’re… fuck, professor, please!” Arin cried out, bringing one of his own hands down to begin to jerk his cock.

“Please what?” Dan pressed himself against Arin, his chin digging into Arin’s shoulder. His body was so warm, even through their clothes, although he wasn’t sweating the way that Arin was. His hands were hot on Arin’s cock, and they seemed to know what they were doing, for all that he claimed he didn’t have much experience with dudes. 

“Don’t stop,” Arin sobbed, and he humped back against Dan, shameless and desperate. The stockings were going to be stretched all to hell. 

He’d get Suzy a new pair.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Dan ground out, right into the sweaty skin of Arin’s neck, and the professor’s hair stuck to Arin’s skin, and the professor’s hands were so big as they worked over Arin’s cock, and Arin was arching his back as the pressure built and built and built….

“Professor, fuck, Dan, I’m so close, fuck, I’m… I… _fuck_!” Arin sobbed as he came, his hips working desperately against the air, ribbons of cum spurting to splatter against his skirt, dripping down the shaft of his cock. He shuddered, going limp, and Dan clutched him around the middle.

“I’m gonna cum in you. Can I cum in you?” Dan was panting, his skinny chest pressing into Arin’s back, his breath coming in hard, shaky pants. 

“Do it,” Arin mumbled, shivering. “Do it, cum in me professor, please….”

“Oh my god, I am going to hell,” Dan mumbled into Arin’s neck, but his hips were stuttering, and then his cock was swelling up inside of Arin, and he was shuddering, going limp. 

He was surprisingly heavy, when he wasn’t supporting his own weight. 

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled. “I needed that.”

“Told you,” Arin said, smug.

Dan cleared his throat, and he pulled out, slowly, one hand on the condom to keep it on. “Would you want to, uh… that is….”

“What’s up?” Arin turned around, leaning heavily on the table. His cock was wet and on its way to soft on his thigh, and he could feel the lube dripping down his leg. 

“Would you want to stay for, uh.. I could order a pizza, if you’d like?” Dan looked… downright bashful, which was novel. 

“Sure,” Arin said. _You just fucked me up the ass_ , was the unspoken bit. _Why are you uncomfortable with having dinner with me?_

Admittedly, food of any kind (even pizza) had… implications. Well, not the food in and of itself, but the two of them eating it together. 

But fuck it. 

“Would it be possible for me to borrow some clothes?” 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t bring anything else with you,” Dan said, disbelief tinging his voice as he tossed the condom into the garbage. 

“I mean, me not telling you won’t change the fact that I don’t have any pants,” Arin said, looking down at the stockings knotted around his thighs. “These are finished, aren’t they?”

“I mean, I could lend you some sweats? I don’t know if they’d fit you.” Dan was ogling Arin’s bare thighs, not even bothering to be subtle. 

“I mean, I don’t have to worry about it until it’s time for me to head home,” said Arin, kicking the skirt off and standing in the middle of Dan’s apartment wearing nothing below the waist, the stockings and panties dangling off of one ankle. 

Dan swallowed thickly, and Arin grinned. “So. Pizza?”


End file.
